


Wilhelm and Audrey VII: The Edge of Eternity

by Gorgon277



Category: Adventure Time, Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Bard is a male named Hama, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorgon277/pseuds/Gorgon277
Summary: It’s been months since the death of the beasts and Ezekiel’s downfall. The members of the group have gone back to where the belong except for the chosen ones. Audrey has stayed behind at the house mentally stuck, wondering if after all she’d done if she was really a hero, and as for Wil? He disappeared without a trace. But they must reunite to face off against the deadliest foe of all. The Shadowman





	1. Chapter 1

Audrey looked down at the magic blade in her lap. Despite all the people she’d killed, all the blood that had soaked it, it still shined like new and showed her reflection. “That sword’s gonna be yours no matter what you do” Eyela said. “Why can’t you or Eya get rid of it?” “Because she chose you for a reason Audrey, and that choice reaches beyond our universe.”

She then moved it against the tree and asked “How ‘bout I destroy it?” “It won’t break.” “What if I throw it into a volcano?” “It won’t melt.” “What do I have to do to get rid of it?!” Audrey angrily asked. “If you die then the sword will disintegrate, but the ashes won’t really be gone. It can’t just go away.” “So I’m stuck with it for life?” “Yes.”

Audrey only felt two things at that moment. Anger, and shame. She’d saved Drakon more than once, but with every chop, with every stab, and every lightning strike she felt pure shame. She’d been dealing with this feeling since she first arrived in this universe and she didn’t see a sign of the feeling going away anytime soon.

Most of this anger was truthfully coming from the fact that Wil had just left one day. He didn’t give an explanation or leave a letter, he didn’t even say goodbye. He just left. She’d traveled all over the place and asked everyone they’d met to find him and the answer was always the same. “Haven’t seen him.” Not even Flame Princess knew where he went. She was angry, angry at him for leaving her behind without a word. But in truth she was more angry at herself.

After everything they’d been through and he just left. She was all alone now. She still had her other friends, but it wasn’t enough. In truth she felt that she had no one. All she wanted was just to have her best friend back. But there wasn’t any real hope or chance of him returning ever. To her, he was gone for good.


	2. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilhelm has been gone for a while and has been visited by the Minister about the Shadowman. Now he must face one of the worst sins of all. The fact that he left his friends, his family behind.

Wil looked out at the beach below the cliff. He’d always hated the beach due to his stepfather having been obsessed with it. Wil kept hearing a voice in his head saying “You know what needs to be done. You have to go back.” Every time he thought about it he became even more angry. He’d left because he just couldn’t be around others, he didn’t want to be around people anymore. He thought it’d be best to leave. But it was the absolute opposite.

He then looked down at his Claymore. He looked the carved tunes which read “Iris’ Testament” and wondered if she’d support his decision. No. No she wouldn’t. Wilhelm then got up and began gathering his things. It was time, not just to face the Shadowman, but to go home to his family, his best friend.


	3. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I haven’t really been focused on this series recently, I honestly haven’t been focused on writing at all recently. This is probably gonna be the last chapter for a while. Till next time, thanks for reading, I love y’all, bye).
> 
> Due to the weight of guilt being too much, Wil has decided to go home.

Wil was walking for what felt like days. Every step he took felt like an hour had gone by. He was too tired to be moving. He came to a clearing and looked down, and there grew white irises. He stopped and sat down for a minute to relax and ease the stress.

After a minute he got up and kept going. He kept thinking about how everyone felt when he left. That’s what was sending him home. Guilt. He came to a familiar area. The land of Georgia. Home.

He moved faster until he got to the tree. He looked up at it and dropped his things. He laid against the tree, until he heard footsteps approach. He recoiled and went for his Python. He then saw her. Audrey.

He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t do anything except sit there and look at her. She was angry at first until she saw the sorrowful look on his face. Instead of yelling like she intended to, she sat next to him and just hugged him. She felt tears hit her shoulders, but also felt tears on her cheeks. They were both crying. After so long, he was finally back where he belonged. He was with his family. He was home.


	4. Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Oh God where to begin? I’ve been gone for so long and I’ve gotten tired of this series so I’m just gonna end it here. I’m starting voice over classes tomorrow so that’s good. I’ve just gotten bored and have run out of ideas so I wanna end it here. If you were wanting more, I’m sorry. I hope you’ve enjoyed it all. Goodbye). The fellowship and the allies have made it to the Shadowmans land and are launching the assault. This is the end of it all. The Shadowman dies here and now.

The fellowship and the allies approached the large and strange sphere. “Come out Shadowman! You can’t hide anymore!” Wil yelled. The Shadowmans soldiers charged making the allies charge back. The last fight had begun. “We have to get to that sphere. It’s the only way to stop the Shadowman!” Wil yelled to his group. Laüri wasted no time and began slashing the enemies apart, leaving the group to get to higher ground.

Miriam got on her broom and gave Wil and Audrey a ride to an area close to the sphere, there were too many enemies and she didn’t want to leave Hama overwhelmed. Wilhelm and Audrey jumped off and began swinging their blades like mad. They’d managed to kill all the enemies at the top of the hill and ran to the sphere. They jumped at it with drawn swords.

They disappeared and woke in a large white room. The Shadowman looked down at them with a smile. He then transformed into a reptilian like beast and began running at them. Now it was a game of cat and mouse. They dodged every slam and every hit he threw at them. He then slammed the ground making them hit the wall and fall.

The Shadowman was surrounded by three floating glass orbs which were weapons, but also the things that gave him strength. “Just accept that you and your crusaders have lost” The Shadowman said. “You can’t win, just accept me as the master of the human race and this can all end. Wil and Audrey looked up in anger.

“Okay” Wil said kneeling. “You’ve won.” Audrey was shocked until she saw Wil smirk. “And what of you madam Redheart? Do you surrender?” “No, I’m not giving up, especially not to you!” The Shadowman grew a look of disappointment and said “How brave, but foolissh. Wilhelm, kill her.” “Yes master.”

Wil got up, making Audrey back away. Wil still had a malevolent smile on his face. Audrey knocked over one of the three orbs making the Shadowman cry out in agony. “Wil! Kill her!” Wil just kept approaching her. She then knocked the second one over making the Shadowman cry out once more. Wil the ran to the third one and broke it with his bare hands, knocking both Wil and Audrey back.

Wil grabbed his and Audrey’s sword and quickly ran over to the Shadowman and put his head between the blades. “Weakened by my own creations... how poetic” The Shadowman painfully laughed. Audrey approached Wil and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Don’t drag it out” She said.

Wil then dropped his sword and presented her sword to her. “I can’t do it. I’m not the real hero.” “What?” “You were the one chosen before me. You do it. This is your destiny, not mine.” Audrey hesitated for a moment before smiling and taking the blade. She then swiftly decapitated the Shadowman, and they were blinded once more by a bright light. The sphere then imploded.

The Shadowmans men then turned to dust, leaving the allies confused, and then they cheered. Wil and Audrey walked out from a thick cloud of smoke and were embraced by the allied soldiers and were lifted onto their soldiers and proclaimed the heroes of humanity. Wil and Audrey went to the top of a very steep hill and Wilhelm began to speak.

“It wasn’t just me and her who did this, we had help.” He pointed to the others who were part of the fellowship. “And not just their help, it was all of you who stood by us and helped save the world.” The soldiers then knelt and said “Hail to the chosen.” Audrey was about to kneel to Wil until Wil stopped her. “Audrey... you kneel to no one” He then kneeled to her.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I had so much fun writing this series, but it got stale for me. I’ve kind of given up on writing more fanfics. Originally I did this because I wanted Audrey to get a better ending and I feel that she did. Then it just got dragged out and pretty boring, so I had to end it. I didn’t just wanna leave it on a cliffhanger so I came back and ended it. Thanks for reading). The end.

There was a gathering of all the allies after the Shadowmans defeat. Everyone was happy now, even Miriam. All were happy except for one, Wilhelm. “You don’t seem very happy for one who just save the universe” Audrey said. “Yeah well, I think I know how to fix that.” Wil then got up and walked away. Audrey knew exactly what he meant by that.

Wil then approached Phoebe and tapped her shoulder. “Oh, hey, wanna dance?” “Maybe later Wil said. He then got to one knee and held out a ring. “Phoebe... you make me strong and weak at the same time. Will you marry me?” Without words Phoebe latched onto him in tears of joy. They then kissed. Everyone saw this and cheered.

(Flash forward a month later)

Father James had called for Wil and Audrey to meet with him at the chapel. Father James wore a smile as well as they did. “Now you two... you saved the world. You defied the laws of reality and have been to other universes and have saved this one. I don’t know what to say other than that I’m proud of you and your friends, and your wife.” Wil chuckled at that.

“All I know is that... you two are the strongest and bravest people I’ve ever met.” Wil and Audrey smiled at each other and bumped fists. “Wil. I’d be honored to do your wedding.” Wil then hugged James and said “I’d be honored to have you do it, next spring.” James then said “All I can say now is for you two to pardon my language... go raise some Hell.” Wil and Audrey then hugged him and left Condor.

“So what now?” Wil asked. “Well, we could keep working for the Cardinal. That’s always fun.” “Definitely.” “I remember reading a note we got saying that a dragon was in the west making a whole lot of trouble and we’d get 6000 silver for solving that problem.” They both bumped fists and ran off to the west to slay the dragon.

The End


End file.
